


the happiest doggo in the world

by peachygreen (fairiesbyte)



Series: twitter prompts [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, M/M, They get a dog, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesbyte/pseuds/peachygreen
Summary: “Hey puppy,” he murmured, “let’s get out of the street why don’t we.”  The dog just panted as Dan scratched its chest and he could feel its little heart pumping with adrenaline.  Luckily, the dog followed the tall man out of the street and sat quietly as Dan sat on a bench and examined the animal for identification.But its neck was free of anything but matted fur and probably a couple of fleas.“No owner, huh,” Dan said, looking into the dogs brown eyes and scratching its floppy ears.  Its tail tentatively started to wag.  “That must have been scary, I’m glad I saw you.”  The dog whined a little as if in response and pressed up against Dan’s bare, hairy knee.  “Oh no,” Dan hummed, “Phil’s gonna kill me.”He was keeping this dog.





	the happiest doggo in the world

Why had he decided running was a good idea?Dan panted as he jogged very slowly around regents park. Okay maybe it was good for his mental health, but without someone to keep him company his legs felt like they had heavy weights strapped to them and the crisp late summer air felt like gelatin.At least he’d gotten some twitter content out of it, that little lego man had really sang to his dark, cynical soul, and he stopped for a a few minutes (fifteen was a few) to check the replies.

This giant, soft, noodle body wasn’t meant for any sort of exercise, Dan thought as he checked his phone for the two hundredth time, slowing to a power walk.Why couldn’t running at least be interesting?Dan wished he was talented enough to exercise and scroll through tumblr at the same time.

Phil had known this was gonna happen.  His boyfriend had laughed when Dan mentioned going out to exercise without a buddy.Dan had felt so affronted, he could run if he wanted too, sure maybe he usually needed some other incentive, but he could motivate himself just fine!He was an adult!He let his annoyance fuel him as he started lopsidedly jogging again, his gigantic feet slapping on the pavement. 

To be completely honest, Phil hadn’t been discouraging.He’d laughed a little, but it had been more amused than anything. 

“You’re serious?” He’d asked as he poured himself his third cup of coffee, his blue eyes incredulous.

“Yes, what’s so strange about that?”Dan had asked while he pulled his running shoes on his clown sized feet.“I can run anytime I want to.”

“Of course you can,” Phil had agreed, walking over to his laptop.“I’m honestly just surprised you’re going outside instead of doing aerobics in the gaming room.No one even had to lure you with a dog this time.”

“Oh ha ha,” Dan grumbled as Phil laughed.“You know, you could come with me.”

“Yeah...I love you and I’m glad you’ve realized exercise is good for you, but that’s not happening,” Phil’s pink tongue peeked out of the side of his mouth as he sat down to edit and Dan tried to mask his fondness with an eye-roll.

Stupid Phil, he could do what he wanted.Dan thought in time to the beat of his feet on the pavement.But he was regretting it now, maybe he could have stayed inside and done jumping jacks while Phil laughed at him for shaking the entire floor. 

Dan checked his phone again.20 minutes was long enough right?Dan disregarded the fact that most of that had been spent on his phone and he turned to head home.  But he stopped in his tracks when he saw something furry darting around in the middle of the street. 

His eyes shot straight to the mangy dog as if he was a dog-finding-machine and he jogged toward the creature before he even thought about it. 

The big dog was darting in between cars as car horns honked and tires screeched, but Danran in front of the car and it skidded to a stop instead of hitting the animal.

“Hey!”A big burly man hollered, honking his horn from his truck, “Don’t run out in the middle of the fucking street!”Dan just flipped him the bird as he knelt down in front of the dog.

“Hey puppy,” he murmured, “let’s get out of the street why don’t we.”The dog just panted as Dan scratched its chest and he could feel its little heart pumping with adrenaline.Luckily, the dog followed the tall man out of the street and sat quietly as Dan sat on a bench and examined the animal for identification. 

But its neck was free of anything but matted fur and probably a couple of fleas.

“No owner, huh,” Dan said, looking into the dog's brown eyes and scratching its floppy ears.Its tail tentatively started to wag.“That must have been scary, I’m glad I saw you.”The dog whined a little as if in response and pressed up against Dan’s bare, hairy knee.“Oh no,” Dan hummed, “Phil’s gonna kill me.”

He was keeping this dog.

 

***

 

The dog seemed to be quite attached to Dan too if the way she (yes she was a girl, he’d checked) followed him as he walked briskly to the nearest pet store was any indication.

“Come on doggo,” Dan said as the dog looked up from where she trotted beside him and he reached down and gave her a little scratch on the back of her neck.“Let’s get you cleaned up and pretty,” he looked into her adoring puppy eyes, “you’re gonna be such a pretty girl.I can see it already.”Her long pink tongue rolled out of her mouth and she almost looked like she was grinning.Dan felt warmth spark in his chest and he smiled, not caring about his dimple.Exercise really was better with someone to keep him company.

 

***

 

Fortunately, the pet shop was only a few blocks away and when he got there the cashier knew everything he needed to get.

“We also have a groomer attached if you want to get her cleaned up,” the cashier said, Kiersten, her name tag read.

“That would be amazing, thank you.”

When the dog came out she was fluffy and clean and he could see that her fur was wavy and yellow rather than the tangled brown it had been before.

“Come here Winnie,” burst out of his lips and the dog bounded into his arms.Dan giggled as she licked his face and internally scoffed at himself, it seemed like he was naming her Winnie the Pooh.How on brand.

She let out a happy bark and Dan gave in and sat on the floor of the pet shop, letting her cover his face in slobber and cover his black clothes with hair.

“She’s adorable,” Kiersten said, smiling as she knelt down next to him.“Do you think you’ve got everything?”

Dan stood back up, lifting his bags full of food and supplies.“I think so,” He replied, still smiling at Winnie.“Thank you for everything,”his dimple winked and Kiersten blushed a little.

“O-of course!” 

She waved them out of the store as Dan clipped Winnies new black leash to her shiny black collar. 

“I’m gonna take such good care of you,” he said as he bent down on the pavement outside.Her doggy eyes looked at him with complete trust and Dan almost felt like he could cry.“You’re going to be the happiest dog in the world.”Winnie licked his face in response and Dan laughed, his nose scrunching up as he pulled away a bit.“Phil’s gonna love you.”

And Phil did, though he did put up a half-hearted argument for the name Susan. 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for @AmusingKierstan
> 
> follow me on twitter @lyinghoedan


End file.
